


The Nipple Series

by Oddcompass



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Beel’s a switch, Begging, Belphie’s a COWboy omfff, Bratty Sub Mammon, Coming In Pants, Cumshot, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Hand Jobs, Heats, Kissing, Making Out, Male Lactation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Piercings, Nursing, Public Sex, Sex Tape, Sex Toys, Sub to Dom Switch, Submissive Asmo, Tail Fucking, Vibrators, genital piercings, i think that’s right omffff, is that a thing??, kinda lmao, sweat kink, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddcompass/pseuds/Oddcompass
Summary: You were quick to order him to shift into his demon form, something he did so casually. You had looked him up and down until he started blushing then that’s when you said it.“Show me your chest.”“Wh-Whaa—“———AKA: That time you licked Levi’s (and many other’s) nipples
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 58
Kudos: 378





	1. Deal’s a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This is the product of fanart and encouragement from a friend to make this so here you go!
> 
> This was proofread by more than me this time! So there shouldn't be any/many errors. Hope you enjoy!

“I-Is this wh-what you wanted?”

“Perhaps.”

“What do you mean perhaps? Do you want more?!”

That was a good question.

You stood in front of Levi, having him pressed against the door inside your room. The two of you had a bet in a game of Devil Kart. Whoever won had to do whatever the other wanted for a short period of time. The time wasn’t set, but you knew if you were going to win you’d try to milk it for everything it was worth.

Despite Levi’s boasting, you ended up winning by a fraction, crossing the finish line mere seconds before he did. He had obviously gotten upset, pouted and demanded a rematch of which you refused. He soon relented when you reminded him of your deal and trudged to your room.

You were quick to order him to shift into his demon form, something he did so casually. You had looked him up and down until he started blushing then that’s when you said it.

“Show me your chest.”

“Wh-Whaa—“

Levi had backed up against your door, face as red as a tomato. After you had stepped closer and tugged gently on his zipper of his hoodie, he found the courage to pull it up himself. 

That was how you ended up with a blushing Levi showing you his pretty pink nipples in your room. You admired them, lowering yourself to be eye level with them. He shivered once you got close, a hand coming up to try and cover it.

“Now, now,” you looked up at him, smirking. “Don’t hide it. I wanna see.”

“Y-You’ve already seen it,” his voice was muffled behind his other hand but you could hear the tremble in his voice regardless. “And you’re so close. Your breath— I can feel it. On my _b-bare chest._ It feels...”

“Ticklish?”

“Good,” he murmured, turning his face up to the cieling. 

“Good, you say?” You watched him nod, smirk growing wider. “Know what would feel even better?”

When you paused for a reaction, he peeked down at you. “What?”

“If I licked it.”

“Lick?! You’re seriously not going to—“

“Watch me.”

Then you flicked your tongue across his nipple, just quick and once. His reaction was to squirm, a high pitched moan flying from him. He clamped his hands over his mouth just as soon as the sound was out, but it was too late. You already heard him.

“Did you like that, Levi?”

“N-No! Not at all!”

You laughed darkly, bringing a hand to hold his bare side. His skin was warm. “Then push me away if you don’t like it.”

A beat passed and he didn’t move, didn’t look at you. You gripped his side harder and watched him jump a bit.

“Hope you know this means I’m going to continue, then.”

“D-Do as you please.” He mumbled under his breath.

You responded by laving your tongue across his nipple then enclosing your lips around it. He pushed his chest impossibly closer to your mouth as you gently suckled. It was obvious he was trying to keep his voice down but he kept gasping and whimpering quite a lot. 

You looked up at him and watched as his face was once again pointed at the ceiling. You didn’t want that—despite how cute he looked like that—and reached up to tap his chest until he glanced down at you. You gestured for him to keep his eyes on you and he gulped but did as you wanted.

You kissed the skin around his areola as a sort of reward before you went back to it. You softly dragged your teeth over the hardened nub, delighting in how his knees buckled. You kept eye contact with him as you kept working him up, your saliva slipping down his body. 

“I-I want— I need—“ Levi kept stuttering, biting his bottom lip in between words. “More? Please. I need more.”

You smirked at his tiny whimpered begging as you continued your ministrations. He wants more? He’ll get more.

You placed your hand on his taut stomach and slowly worked your way down, dipping the tips of your fingers into his waistband. He jumped but didn’t move otherwise, his hands covering his open mouth. You pulled your fingers out and slid down until his sizable buldge was cupped in your palm. You squeezed him through his pants, loving how he writhed and bucked his hips into your hand.

You lifted from his chest, standing straight. “What do you want, Levi?” You ghosted your lips across his fingers as you spoke, staring into his dual colored depths. “You have to tell me clearly.”

Slowly, he lowered his trembling hands until they were against the door. “I want your h-hand. Down there.”

“Down where, Levi? You have to be more specific for me.”

“My c-cock! Please touch my cock, _please!_ I want it so bad.” His voice was raised, fingers sliding along the door behind him. “And your mouth on my nipple again. Please.”

You smiled, already reaching into his pants. “That wasn’t so hard, now was it, Levi? Let me know how grateful you are.”

Your fingers wrapped around his cock, feeling it twitch in your grasp as you started to pump it. He felt thick, hot, and heavy in your hand, filling it nicely. 

“Thank you! Thank you so much, I—“ he broke off to moan when you squeezed him again, stroking faster. “ _Amazing..._ ”

“Good boy, Levi,” you praised, diving back to his chest.

You flicked your tongue up and down his pert nipple, occasionally sealing your lips around it to suck and nibble. He was being loud as he moaned, voice sounding like music to your ears. You could listen to him like that all day.

You bit around the areola, just hard enough for him to feel it before soothing it over with a kiss. One of his hands went to your back, gripping the material of your shirt tightly in his hand. He was wringing it and would probably stretch the material out, but you couldn’t find it in you to care right then. You were too focused on taking in every little shift in his expression.

“Feels too good,” he moaned out, hips rolling into your hands. “I’m gonna—“

“Going to cum so soon?” You asked, kissing from his chest and up to his face, stopping right before his lips. “Huh, Levi? Are you going to cum just from this? You’re going to cum in your pants because I’m touching you? Answer me, baby.”

He nodded vigoursly, lips trembling slightly. “Y-yeah, I am. For you.”

“That’s right, baby. Focus on my voice, my hand.” You moved to his ear, lowering your voice to a whisper. “You want to be my good boy, don’t you? Yeah, you do. You’re going to cum and say my name. Do it, baby. Cum for me.”

Then he dropped down a bit, head thrown back on the door, knees turning towards each other. You felt his cock throb as he came, your name resounding from him just how you wanted. You kept jerking him off, milking his cock for all it was worth. His voice went into a falsetto of half moans and half whines. He writhed but didn’t stop you until he was shaking, forcibly pulling your hand from his twitching cock.

You pulled back to look at his face. His eyes were glazed over, satisfaction obvious in his face. His mouth was open, breaths shuddering as he exhaled. His blush spread across his cheeks and up to his ears. It even spread down to his chest. And oh, the way he was looking at you was akin to awe.

You dived in for a kiss, tongue swirling with his. He kissed you back, movements sluggish in only the way that a good orgasm can do. You reached a hand up to his hair and tugged, moving to bite his lips before pulling away.

“You did so good, Levi.” You praised, smiling at him. “Such a good boy.”

He gave you a wobbly smile and you could practically see the hearts in his eyes. “I like being your good boy.”

“Want to be even better?” You manuvered him to switch spots with you and pushed him down to his knees. “Make me cum with your mouth.”

He looked up at you with wide eyes but was already nodding, tugging your pants off. You stepped out of them when they got far enough down, eager to get started. Thankfully, you decided to not wear panties that morning, so your pussy was out in the open.

Levi gulped, seemingly frozen at the sight of you. “It’s— Your p-pussy... It’s not 2D.”

You giggled and draped a leg over his shoulder, leaning back against the door. “Why don’t you test it out, hmm?”

He leaned forward, tongue tentatively licking your folds. He wasn’t looking at your face, staring intently at your pussy instead. You were dripping wet already, you making him moan like that being more than enough for you to get riled up.

He licked you again, pushing past your folds and swiping up over your clit. That earned him an encouraging moan from you.

“Focus right there, baby,” you directed, a hand going to his hair.

He responded by licking your clit more, suckling it into his mouth. Surprisingly, he did good on his own. His tongue would occasionaly slip down to your folds only to slid right back over your nub. He took both his hands to spread you apart, eyes squeezing shut as he ate you out. 

You rolled your hips closer to his face, moaning your pleasure. His tongue felt as if it were made to eat you out, flitting perfectly over your sex. Your hand drifted from his hair to his horn, tugging him closer.

“ _Fuuuck!_ ” he moaned out, head tilting back. 

You didn’t have time to miss his mouth before it was right back. He was more enthusiastic that time, working your clit double time to have you bucking your hips. Then you could feel his tail curling around your ankle, up your calf, around your thigh. It tickled the side of your lower lips, sliding down to your awaiting hole. You didn’t need to ask to know what he wanted cause you wanted it, too.

“Push it inside, Levi,” you demanded, canting your hips forwards. 

Then it was slipping inside, pushing and curling inside you. You bounced your hips, your other hand gripping and pulling his second horn. He rumbled a moan against your pussy as you kept him pulled as close as possible to you. 

“Fuck, Levi. _Yes._ ” You looked down yourself at him, seeing his eyes finally on you. “Faster. _Harder._ ”

His tail picked up speed and power, thrusting into you and rubbing against you walls just like you needed. With just how well he was doing, you were getting close. You could feel that familiar tightening in your gut as he kept going. It was building quickly within you, making you throw your head back against the door.

“Oh, baby, Levi. You’re doing so good. Going to make me cum all over that face of yours. You want that?”

He didn’t respond, only moaning as you kept pulling his horns. The vibrations of his voice coupled with his tongue and tail proved to be exactly what you needed. You came hard, pussy clamping around his tail and riding his face with wild abandon. You could feel how he slowly stopped assulting your sensitive sex, pulling away.

“I did good, didn’t I?” He asked, still kneeling between your legs. 

“Of course you did, baby.” You moitioned for him to stand and gave him a kiss. “You did wonderfully. We should make deals more often.”

“Y-Yeah, we should.” He shifted from his demon form then awkwardly wrapped his arms around you. “Can I ask a favor from you?”

You hugged him back, nuzzling into his neck. “Yes, Levi?”

“Can you call me baby more often? I like it.”

You heard how his voice went small as he asked, showcasing his insecurities. You would think that since you both just made the other cum, he wouldn’t be so nervous. 

You nodded anyways, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips, tasting yourself. “Anytime, _baby._


	2. Cowboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goo goo gaa gaa I wan— I want milk  
> Male lactation below so beware

You dropped your schoolbag on the floor inside your room, a tired groan slipping from your lips. You had a rough day since the moment you woke up. With all the work they dumped on you, dropping all your stuff in front of the class, _and_ spilling coffee on your undershirt that morning, you were more than done for the day. You weren’t even going to bother with doing your schoolwork tonight like you had originally planned to do. It was finally the weekend, so you weren’t going to bother with it until you were in a better mood. 

Right now, all you wanted to do was to take a good long nap. And who better to take a nap with than the sleepy demon himself, Belphie? If anyone would want to just sleep the rest of the day away, it would be him.

You left your room, deciding to search for him. He didn’t go to school for the past couple days and he’s been keeping himself scarce. You weren’t sure why since he was often looking to spend time with you. Whatever the reasoning was, you went with the attic room first. 

You took the stairs slowly, taking your time with them. They were always _so many_. Who thought it was a good idea to have so many stairs in one home anyways?

As you reached the top of the stairs, you could hear a voice filtering down the hall. You could tell it was Belphie’s but he sounded... Distressed? In pain? You couldn’t tell, but it made you feel alert. Was he hiding away because he was sick or something?

You slowed your pace, trying to move as quietly on the steps as possible. For some reason you couldn’t quite place, you didn’t want him to find you just yet. Something was churning in your belly, igniting. You ignored it for now.

“ _Hah_ , fuck. This isn’t enough.”

That was Belphie’s voice but he didn’t sound hurt. He sounded like he was panting and... whining? What was going on? You hugged the wall, walking as silently as you could. Then you heard the sound of slapping. It was a distinct sound, one that had your heart pounding so hard you could feel it in your throat.

“I need more,” his voice was breathy, fluctuating. “I need _her._ ”

You stopped dead in your tracks, just a couple steps away from the iron bars. Was he talking about you? You swallowed thickly, chancing to take the steps until you were right beside the door. You summoned your courage and peeked inside, a gasp slipping out before you could stop it.

Belphie was sitting in the middle of his bed, pillows strewn about the room and his sheets half off the bed as if he was tossing and turning in it. What caught your attention the most was the sight of Belphie with a hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself off rapidly. He had his other hand gently rubbing circles around his chest as he did so, head thrown back. And was the front of his shirt wet? Odd.

“Who’s there?”

Belphie whipped his head to look at you, body frozen in place. Once he noticed it was you, however, he gave you a shaky smile and resumed touching himself. 

“I’ve been waiting for you,” he breathed, licking his lips. He sounded needy. “I need your help.”

You stood straight and entered his room, closing the door behind you. You weren’t sure how you found the courage to walk up to him, your eyes focused on how he jerked himself off. He spread his legs as much as he could in his pants at your approach, breathing out a moan. His hair looked tousled, sitting atop his head in an attractively messy manner. The sight was more than arousing for you. Coupled with his flushed cheeks and blown pupils, he looked rightfully delicious.

“I need you so badly. So,” he suddenly whined, fingers slipping across his chest. “Will you touch me?”

How could you say no? 

Your hands was already heading for his thick cock, wanting to feel the weight of him in your hands. He looked to be wanting it, too, hips canting upwards to meet you.

It was then that you noticed he wasn’t wearing his jacket, showcasing what his shirt looked like underneath. Not only that, but the front of his chest was wet at two seperate points, the stain slipping down. And was that a zipper on his shirt?

Before you had a chance to think too hard about it, you changed course. You took the zipper in between your fingers, pulling. Belphie didn’t stop what he was doing as you unzipped him, only straining to get closer to you.

His nipples and chest were revealed to you, a white liquid slipping from his nipples. His chest looked a little swollen, puffier maybe? He stopped massaging his chest as you stared, hips rocking into his hand. He looked as desperate as he sounded, his brows furrowing.

“That means you want to touch me, right?” he whimpered out, breathless. He took your hand and his skin was hot against yours, almost like he had a fever. “Here’s perfect for it.”

He pressed your hand to his wet chest, moaning at the contact. His skin seemed to be blazing everywhere, the feeling transferring to you. You felt hot as he had your fingers push on his chest, more of what had to be his milk spilling forth. Your mouth was suddenly watering, your pussy wet for him. What would it be like to taste it?

He brought his nose to your neck, moaning into your skin. “I can smell how much you want me, you know. You humans always smell so strongly when I’m in heat.”

“So this is a heat?” You questioned to which he franctically nodded at.

He leaned back from you, hand stilling on his cock. “This is the early stages. I can tell you more afterwards.”

You didn’t fully understand what was happening, but you wanted to give into the urges that were filling you and it wasn’t as if he was resisting you. No one was stopping you but you.

Finally, you dived down, taking one of his nipples into your mouth to suck. He moaned loudly at that, pushing his chest closer to your face. His taste exploded onto your tongue as you sucked. It was a surprisingly gentle taste, a hint of sweetness there. It was pleasant so you sucked harder, your other hand moving to squeeze his other nipple. 

Belphie’s voice dropped as you kept touching him, his body writhing underneath your ministrations. “That’s just what I needed, _yes._ ”

Then you could hear his hand starting back up, the distinct _fapping_ sound filling your ears as well as his moans. His spare hand went to your hair to grip, his fingers feeling almost as if they were shaking. His hips were rocking incessantly, head thrown back, voice loud. 

“Ah, fuck, you’re going to make me cum.” Belphie strained underneath you, hot skin scorching you pleasantly. 

You went from sucking to licking, alternating between the two as your other hand pinched and twisted his nipple. You popped off of him several times, biting gently around his nipple and licking his areaola. His taste was intoxicating to the point that you hardly cared how he got to that point. You just wanted to taste and please him and yourself in the process. You kept focusing on the task at hand, loving how Belphie moaned so desperately for you.

Belphie cried out your name as he came, body rocking with the force of it. You pulled back to watch him, drinking in how he shot his cum onto his shirt. He drew one leg in and stretched the other out, hand still pumping, milking his cock. He whimpered as he slowly came down from his high, hand stilling.

“Thank you,” he whispered, lying back unceremoniously onto the bed. “You’re a real life saver.”

“But now I want more,” you spoke, licking your lips.

He chuckled, cheeks still flushed and sweat dotting his brow. He sat up far enough to shed himself of his soiled shirt then lied back down, kicking his pants off in the process. He stretched out bare before you, cock already hard again. You wished you could capture how he looked like that forever.

“I knew you’d say that.” He put his hands behind his head, stretched out like a well fed cat. “Have at it.”

You were quick to strip yourself of your clothes, letting them land on the floor in a messy pile. You straddled his hips, lining him up with your sopping wet entrance. Without waiting a second longer, you sank down onto him, taking him down to the hilt. You both moaned, Belphie grabbing your hips and thrusting up into you. You bounced in time with him, slamming your ass down to feel him go deeper.

He was filling you just perfectly, the taste of his milk still sitting on your tongue. You reached down, pushing on his chest and seeing more milk bead out. You leaned down, lapping along his pert nipples. His hips stuttered and you took that moment to take the reins, bouncing faster on him. 

“Don’t stop,” Belphie gasped out between his wanton moans. “Fuck me all day, baby, _please,_ ”

You muffled your pleased cries into his chest, moving from one nipple to his other, licking and suckling along it. You nipped, more of his milk rushing into your mouth and he practically growled at you.

“Oh _that’s_ —Ah, yes, more.” His hands went to your shoulders, gripping, mouth spilling your name.

You bit then licked, your saliva coating his chest as you kept moving back and forth between them. Without taking your mouth off of him, you blindly reached for one of his hands then shoved it between your bodies. Thankfully, he got the hint and began circling your aching clit.

“Belphie!” You broke off to moan, head thrown back as you felt your orgasm start to surge forwards.

It wouldn’t be much longer now. You kept your pace up, lapping up more of his milk like a woman starved. He felt and tasted good, the combination of both pleasures and his shaky moans being your tipping point.

You came hard, eyes fluttering as you kept riding him. Your pussy clenched around his cock, making him give out a choked grunt. His hips picked up the pace as yours stopped, thrusting into you desperately.

“Need to cum again. Need to. Need to. _Need to._ “ He looked up at you, his hair getting into both his eyes with how messy it’s gotten. “Shit, you’re so sexy. I’m gonna—“

You pulled up off of him, finishing him by jerking him off. He shook and writhed, head thrown back as you didn’t stop, his orgasm ripping through him. It landed on his stomach and dripped down your fist. His hips jerked up, voice a whimper as he let you keep going.

“You like that, Belphie?” You rasped out, leaning over him. “Like how good I make you feel?”

He nodded vigorously, hands curling in the sheets. “Yes, but it’s—“

“Too much?” You cooed, voice far from sweet. You loved seeing the powerful Belphie under you like he was, pussy aching for more as you watched him. “You told me to fuck you all day. So, you want to know something?”

You stopped suddenly, and he instantly relaxed, looking up at you through his mussed hair. Leaning down, you brought your lips to his until they were touching, but you didn’t kiss him.

“That’s exaclty what I’m going to do.”

Then you started back up, a sadistic smile on your lips as he let out a surprised moan of your name. 

“I’m going to have so much fun with you today, Belphie. Hope you’re ready.”


	3. Let’s Film a Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweat drinker 💦😜

Working out with the Avatar of Gluttony was loads of fun. Wait, actually, that’s wrong. _Watching_ Beel workout was loads of fun. You never really worked out with him, which he didn’t seem to mind. He was happy enough for you to be there and record him so he could look back over the footage. He was always worried his form was off so having something to look over was perfect for him.

You were in the gym with him now, recording him on your DDD. He was on a leg press, supported by the high back seat as he pushed upwards on the plate with his feet. He had a fierce look of concentration on his face, sweat running from his forehead. His shirt was sticking to his body with sweat, showing off his abs some. His shorts rode down as he kept pushing, revealing more of his solid thighs. This was always one of your favorite workouts he did for that reason alone. Recording him was the perfect excuse to openly stare at his body as he worked out. There was just something about seeing him covered in sweat and working his body to his limits that was sexy to you.

He went on for a short while on the leg press, grunting with the effort it took him to push so much weight. It was far more than any human could do, but he made it look so easy. With one last push, he finally stopped, flinging his legs to the ground on either side of the machine. He took in big breaths, chest rising and falling as he started to relax.

The position was a little suggestive, if only to your horny mind. You imagined just how easy it would be for him to haul you up and place you on his lap. The gym was empty since it was so late. The other patrons had left a while ago, spent and tired. Thankfully, it was a 24 hour gym, so if Beel wanted, he could stay all night and you’d gladly stay by his side.

“That was a little tough,” Beel spoke, sitting up and turning to face you. “Maybe I put too much weight there.”

You nodded, though you didn’t have much to add. Even with watching him workout all the time, you didn’t know much of anything when it came to workouts like that. 

He swung both legs over the machine and stood, stretching. “That should be all for tonight, though. It’s getting late.”

“You sure?” You kept the recording going. He had a tendency to say he was done then go do another workout. “I don’t mind staying if you want to keep going. I’m not sleepy. And I’ll go with you to eat afterwards.”

His eyes lit up at the mention of food, and he shot you his easy smile. “Sounds like a plan to me.”

Then, he gripped the bottom hem of his shirt, lifting it up and over his head. You mouth was salivating at the sight of Beel’s bare upper body, the sweat glistening in the light. You could see it running down his body, the sight alluring in a way that was hard not to stare at. Your fingers twitched with the urge to run your hands over him, shaking the camera some. You licked the surface of your teeth, wishing instead that it was his chest.

“Hey, are you listening?” Beel waved his hand at the camera, bringing you out of your reviere. “You look a little lost.”

“Can I touch you?” You suddenly asked, already setting the phone down on another machine. It was able to lean up there, and still had a good view of Beel.

“Uh, sure?” 

You knew he was confused but your mind was too busy thinking about just how sexy Beel was. You walked over to him, hand reaching out to his abs first. He sucked in a breath when you made contact, looking down at you with a blush on his cheeks. You pressed your full palm on him, feeling how defined his body was. You slowly moved upwards, hand getting slick with his sweat. He let you even add your second hand to the mix, pushing up over his middle and gripping his solid sides.

“That tickles...” he breathed. 

“It only tickles?” You asked, hands moving back inwards to get to his chest. “Nothing else?”

He made a sound that you felt rumble in his chest and you hummed a small moan. “There’s more.”

“Like what?”

He didn’t speak for a moment, eyes watching you admire his body. Then he opened his mouth and looked from you, blush deepening some. “I’m getting hard.”

You smirked, looking down to confirm that he was, indeed, hard. He made a large tent in his shorts and you squeezed your thighs together, biting your bottom lip. 

“You can touch me however you like,” he mumbled. “I don’t mind.”

“Will do,” you replied.

You _really_ wanted his cock in your mouth and pretty much everywhere else. However, you’d save that for later. Right now, you wanted to do something else.

You dove your hands down to his clothed erection and your tongue laved across one of his pecs, your tongue gliding over one of his nipples in the process. Beel shuddered, another deep sound rumbling in his chest, making you shiver. He said your name, bringing a hand to your head, cupping gently but not hindering your movements. The salty taste of his sweat filled your mouth. It wasn’t unpleasant, or perhaps you were too horny to care. Whatever it was, it drove you to lick across his other nipple, nibbling softly.

“You want a bite of me like I do of you?” Beel’s voice dropped and his spare hand went to your hip, squeezing. “Sometimes I just want to eat you whole.”

You weren’t entirely sure why the way he said that made you wetter than before, but you decided not to question it. Instead, you bit and licked along his pecs and nipples, making sure to leave marks. His fingers tightened their grip in your hair as you tasted him. Your hands stroked his impressive length and you ached to suck along him.

Beel moaned, your name slipping from his lips. “Kiss me, honey.”

You did so and he moaned into your mouth, practically devouring you. His kiss was slightly overehelming as his tongue danced with yours. Your brought your hands up to pinch and twist his nipples, swallowing his trembling groan. 

Beel pulled back from the kiss, eyes clouded over. A growl rumbled from him, but he didn’t move to stop you as you kept toying with him. You could tell he wanted you just as bad as you wanted him. Yet, you didn’t want to jump to the main course just yet. Besides, the camera was still rolling and you had an idea.

Before Beel could stop you, you got behind him, hands dipping below his elastic waistband to wrap around his cock. Oh, he was girthy. You squeezed your legs together as you imagined him driving into you against one of the machines, making you scream for him. Instead of caving, you slowly began stroking his cock, loving how he melted into your touch.

“I need you to do something for me, sweetheart.” You hummed the words into his ear, laving your tongue along his neck to taste more of his sweat. “Will you?”

“Anything.”

His quick response was unexpected, but you went with it anyways. 

“Play with your nipples for me. I wanna make you cum like this, okay?” Taking a hand from his length, you hurriedly pushed his shorts down enough to free his cock. “You want that, Beel?”

He nodded, doing as you wanted and playing with his chest. 

You smiled, kissing his shoulder. “Oh, honey, you’re so sexy. I love watching you workout. It’s always such a turn on. Did you know that?”

He shook his head, hips rolling into your hands. “I just wanted to impress you.”

“Ohh, is that so?” You licked along his shoulder and neck again, feeling him shiver. “Impress me, you did. Now why don’t you impress me more by letting me know what feels good. You can do that for me, can’t you?””

Beel nodded desperately, swirling and pulling his nipples. “Yes, ma’am,” his voice was pitched lower, the low timbre rolling through you like a wave of water. “I’ll moan for you.”

 _Ma’am_. Interesting choice, but you weren’t going to complain. You stroked him faster, feeling his precum slick your fingers. Beel threw his head back, chest rising and falling quickly, his moans picking up. You could feel his cock twitching in your grasp and you responded to it by jerking him off even faster.

“ _Ohhh_ ,” Beel drew out the moan, fingers working overtime on his nipples. “Feels so good.”

“I bet it does, honey. And I know you want to cum.” You brought your lips to his ear, giving him your best seductive voice. “You want to make me happy, right? Then cum nice and loud for your _ma’am_ , okay?”

“Wanna make you happy “ he whined, hips fucking your fists almost frantically. “Wanna cum for you. I wanna cum for you, ma’am.”

“That’s what I like to hear, honey.” You purred his petname at him, taking the time to lick more of his sweat. “I’ll let you taste me after you do.”

That seemed to be his tipping point to finally cumming, a loud moan of your name slipping from his lips as he did so. His cum shot out of his cock in long arcs, landing heavy on the ground. You drank in how his hips slowed in thrusting into your tightly closed fists until his cum was dripping down to get on your fingers.

Beel gripped your wrists and brought your fingers up to his mouth, suckling and licking the remaining cum off of you. He moaned at that, eyelids fluttering. He obviously made sure not to miss a spot, licking all over your hands for a drop more. This was the first time you’ve ever seen someone seem so desperate to taste their own cum, but the feel of Beel’s ravenous tongue sliding in between your fingers made you wonder just how they’d feel between your thighs.

“You said I get to taste you after, right?” Beel turned to face you fully and you couldn’t tell whether it was lust or hunger in his eyes. “I want to eat you.”

Then he had you against the machine, dropping down to tug off your pants and panties. He didn’t even get them fully off before he was hauling you up onto his shoulders, your panties left swinging around your ankle. He braced your back against the machine and wasted no time in eating you out.

“Beel!” You cried out, hands gripping his hair as if for dear life.

You could do nothing but take the pleasure he was giving you, squirming in his hold. He licked and suckled at your clit like a madman, tongue slurping along every part of you he could before returning to your sensitive nub. He moaned deeply as he ate you out, drinking your juices down. 

Your back arched, bringing your pussy impossibly closer to his eager mouth. He was a champ at oral, you knew that much. Your mind was going blank as he devoured you, eyes closing and mouth staying wide open as you wailed your pleasure. It didn’t take much more for him to have you cumming, your thighs clamping around his skull and fingers pulling hard on his hair. He growled at that, but didn’t stop, drinking more of your juices. 

Then he kept going, swallowing down what he could as he kept lapping you up. And you thought you were thirdty for the taste of his sweat on your tongue. Beel dug his nails into the roundness of your ass, eyes closed and brows furrowed. 

You felt like you were going to implode by the time your second orgasm washed over you. You thought he’d stop then, but no, he pulled back far enough to speak as you shook above him.

“You taste so damned good. It’s like I can’t stop.” Then he dived back in for a moment and pulled back again. “How come you’ve hidden your taste from me for so long?”

Beel ate you out until your pussy couldn’t take anymore. He finally popped off of you one last time, mouth and jaw slick with your juices. He gently set you down, waited until you didn’t look as though you would topple over, fhen greedily licked all of your juices off of his mouth with a smile. He tucked himself back into his pants, pulled his shirt back on, and helped you to put your clothes back on.

After he finished with that, he slung his gym bag over his shoulder, scooped you up into his arms, then marched out of the gym. Thankfully, you were able to grab your DDD on the way out, ending the recording and making sure it saved to your phone. Your fingers were shaking when you did it, but you got it done.

The air outside the gym was cool against your skin. You chattered your teeth and Beel held you closer to his chest as he walked, his warmth burying into you. 

“That was amazing, Beel,” you spoke, staring up at his face. 

You felt fucked out and he didn’t even truly fuck you. Guess it’ll be saved for next time. You were determined to have him inside you, especially after that.

Beel blushed but his smile was bright. “Thanks. So were you.”

There was a comfortable silence after that, the twinkling of their odd colored stars in the dark sky a nice sight. After a short while, you lifted your head to try and see how close you were to the house. You normally woukd have made it there by now.

When you looked up, however, there wasn’t even a single house in town. Instead, all you saw were the lights of late night bilboard signs, advertising different stores.

“Beel?”

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t we going home?”

“What? No.” He answered as if you were being silly, readjusting you in his grip. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“You promised you’d go with me to eat after the gym, remember?”

You stared blankly at his face until the thought came to you. You did, indeed, promise him food after. Even aftef all of that, he still had the mindset of food? All you had the mindset for was to cuddle and sleep. And possibly shower, now that you think of it. Food was one of the last tings on your mind.

Still, you wouldn’t want to see a frown mar his pretty face. He always looked best when smiling brightly.

“Fine, then, Beel. We’ll go.” You looked away than back at him, smirking. “I’ll even send you that video of us.”

“You recorded all of that?”

You nodded, pulling up the scene where he came hard, his body arching as he twisted his nipples and showed it to him. “Every last bit.”

He turned from you, his blush back and brighter than ever. “Please do.”


	4. Just Like Grimm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t think of anything clever to put here

It was your day off and everyone seemed to be having a great day. Lucifer barely frowned all day, Levi got a voice clip directly from one of his favorite voice actors, Belphie slept all day, Beel had plenty to eat, Satan was allowed a single cat in his room, Asmo got laid, and Mammon got to have you all to himself since the crack of dawn.

At first, he wanted you to do some get rich quick scheme with him that involved being early somewhere. Your brain was too sleepy to keep up and most of that was a blur. You remember that he never made any money, though. Then you had seen the cutest stuffed demon bear and Mammon, being the lovestruck fool that he is, insisted that he buy it for you with what little money he had left. You had even kissed him on the cheek, adoring how even through he blushed so hard that you could clearly see it. 

Everything else sort of ran together after that and lead you to now, lying curled up next to his side as he lied on his back in his bed. He was bold enough to wrap an arm around your shoulder while you had yours drapped across his stomach. It was nice, lying together like this. He was solid and warm, smelling of surprisngly expensive cologne. It was made even better to be by his side since it seemed to be a little chilly in his room.

You went to slide your arm up so you could cup his face and make him nervous again but you felt _something_ underneath your arm when you got to his chest. Mammon had jumped, a sharp moan drifting from his lips that he tried to restrict by clamping his hand over his mouth.

You smirked up at him, seeing one of his infamous blushes spread across his cheeks. You brushed your arm over his chest on purpose that time, making sure to push further on him. You had clearly felt his nipple underneath your arm, but if felt like something more?

“What was that, Mammon?” You purred, a finger coming down to trace across his chest. “Did something feel good?”

“Wh-What are you t-t-talking about?! Ain’t nothing felt good!”

That was an obvious lie, something he tended to do often to try and save face. You thought it was cute, however, and quickly decided that teasing him was going to be your next course of action. 

“I don’t think that’s true, Mammon. Cause when I do this,” you genrly rolled you fingers over his nipple and felt it again, his moan muffled behind his hand. Was it what you think it was? “You moan all prettily for me. I’m pretty sure that means you like it.”

“Sh-Shut up, stupid human.” He grumbled the words, not looking your way.

You pinched his nipple, feeling the protusion. You gripped it between your fingers, twisting only slightly and his whole body twitched as he let out a high pitched moan.

“Is that a nipple ring I feel? Mammon, how scandalous of you.” You pulled upwards and he pressed his chest up towards your hand, another moan following. “I’m going to need a closer look at that. Lift your shirt for me.”

To your surprise, he did so, lifting his shirt up to his neck and revealing his upper half to you. He did, indeed, have nipple rings. Two little balls on either side of his nipples, yellow-gold like grimm, of course. You’ve never seen or noticed them before, but you were more than happy to explore them now.

You snaked a hand up to his chest to pinch his nipple again, eyes on his face to watch his expression. His brows curved upwards, bottom lip being worried underneath his teeth and barely suppressed moans filtering out of his mouth. 

“You like that, don’t you? Tell me that you like it.”

“I ain’t listening to no huma _aaahh!_ ”

You cut off his words by flicking his nipple, resulting in him moaning instead. His breathing hitched when you did it again, lips pouting cutely. 

“Disobey me again and it’ll be a worse punishment.” You brought your hand to go under his chin, making him lift his head to look you in the eyes. “Do you understand?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he mumbled, averting his eyes from your gaze again.

You would have perferred a more fitting way to respond, but you let him slide for now. You had you own agenda in mind and were going to follow through with it.

You got up, a knee between his legs and one of his between yours. He startled, hands letting go of his shirt. You stopped him, however, and put his hands back on his shirt. 

“Keep your hands there until I saw otherwise, alright?”

“I can do what I want!” He let go of his shirt, turning to hide his face.

You swatted his pec, making sure to hit right over his pierced nipple.

“Ow! That hurt!” You could tell by the look on his face that he liked it, watching as he worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “D-Don’t do that again.”

“Then behave.” Was all you said, already bringing your hands down to smooth over the expanse of his chest. 

He listened to you, however, gripping the edge of his shirt and keeping it there, eyes looking away. You brought your thigh further in between his legs, purposefully grinding against his erection as you played with both his nipples.

His hips rocked against your thigh, fingers squeezing on the fabric, a whimper leaving his lips. You smirked down at him, gently flicking his piercings and grinding your thigh on him. He panted and whined, body rolling to feel more of you. It was nice to see him like that. He may not be the most honest with his words, but he sure did let his body to a lot of the talking.

“Do you wanna get off? Want me to make you cum?” You leaned down, lips ghosting across his chest. “Answer me, Mammon.”

“Yeah, I want that.”

“Want what?”

“You know what I want!”

You tsked, sitting back up to where you weren’t touching him anymore. “That’s not how this is going to play out, Mammon. Answer properly.”

Mammon whined, hips thrusting into the air. “Fine! Fine. I want you to make me cum. Please.”

You smiled down at him, crawling back over his form. “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” 

He couldn’t hold your eye for long, gaze drifting from yours everytime he made contact. You felt like a jungle cat prowling to devour small, defenseless prey. With how Mammon damn near trembled in place, you wouldn’t be surprised if that’s what it looked like, too.

You brought your face back down to his chest, tongue peeking out from between your lips to circle the areola. He pushed his body upwards, lips wobbling as he struggled to hold back his sounds. You flicked his nipple with your tongue, watching his face as he let out a low whine. Then you took the entire thing into your mouth, swirling your tongue and sucking hard. You slid a hand down to massage his cock through his pants as you did so, relishing his visceral reaction.

His body jolted, fingers digging into his shirt and mouth open to moan. What came out was a garbled mess of surprised words, hips bucking up into your hand. He kept his hips moving, effectively humping your hand.

You popped off of his nipple, your saliva slipping down your chin some. “You want more, Mammon?”

“Yes, give me more, _please!_ ” 

You laughed darkly, leaning back to unfasten his pants. When you finally got his jeans and boxers off, you noted how he even had piercings on his shaft, right underneath the head. You were already wet, but you knew if you weren’t that would just make you wet on sight. You licked your lips, trailing a finger up the large vein on his shaft, making sure glide over his piercings. They were the same color as his nipple piercings. It was a nice color on him and you wouldn’t mind seeing it more often.

“I see you have more piercings,” you grip his cock, feeling the weight of him in your hand. Precum leaked from the tip. “I may run my mouth over these, too. Would you like that?”

He nodded frantically at you. “Yeah, yeah. I’d love the hell outta that.”

You decided to be a little merciful and do just that, slipping your tongue along the piercings there. You could tell he was struggling to stay still as you kissed him, placing a kiss on the tip of his cock before pulling back up. His pre got on your lips and you licked it off, moving to straddle him properly.

Gripping his cock in one hand and cupping his ballsack in the other, you leaned forward and tongued at a nipple. He groaned then moaned when you started to jerk him off and fondle his balls. Your name was all he said before he delved into a mess of words. You bit his piercing, suckling and licking to hear him cry out. You could feel more precum sliding down to meet your palm, making the glide easier. 

Mammon bucked his hips into your fist, howling out when you tighted your grip. “I’m gonna cum,” he managed to say inbetween moans. “Gonna cum so hard.”

You didn’t relent, playing more vigorously with his body. You wanted to tease him further, string him along until he was nothing but a mess of a demon beneath you. You also wanted to see him cum, to see what kind of face he would make and hear his voice. You could always tease him another time. For now, you lapped at his chest, flicking his nipple with the end of your tongue before going back down to suckle furiously. You stroked him as fast as you could, fingers massaging and fondling his balls. They felt full and you wanted to empty them of ever last drop they held.

“Aghh, _fuck!_ ”

Then he was cumming, cock twitching and jumping in your grasp. You felt how his balls pressed further into himself with every jetstream of cum he shot out, landing both on you and Mammon. His head was thrown back, body jerking and voice a growling moan. His fingers tightened so hard in his shirt that he ripped the fabric, leaving little holes that his fingers could fit through. It took time for him to come down and you let him, only slowly stroking his cock to get his cum to bead out and drip down his shaft. Once he was obviously spent, you sat back to survey him.

His whole face and upper chest was flushed, hair messier than normal and mouth open to pant heavily through. His eyes were glazed over with that satisfied look. His cum had even reached up to his chin, the bright white a beautiful contrast to his skin. Your eyes trailed over where his cum had landed on his stomach and chest, dedicating the sight to memory. 

“You look absolutely delicious, you know that? I could just eat you up.” You rubbed his knees as you purred out the words. “How are you feeling?”

“Good,” he got out, eyes swiveling up to meet your hungry gaze. “Go another round?”

You leaned back down and collided your lips with his, kissing him fiercely before pulling back and tossing your shirt off. You kissed him again, tongue swirling with his. He still kept his hands on the shirt and you couldn’t help but to smile wickedly when you pulled back.

“As many rounds as we can.”


	5. Let’s Vibe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asmo writhing makes my brain go brrrr

Asmo was lovely to be around. You could honestly see why so many other people were attracted to him, either by his looks or personality. He was always sweet with a sexual undertone, but for you he’d tone down with the flirting, if only for a while. Despite his initial way of touching and kissing all on your face, he was respectful, backing off with a playful pout when you told him to. It was nice having someone there who listened without throwing too much of a fuss like the others would have done.

You were with Asmo now, getting ready to go to The Fall with him. He could have went alone and had any demon swept into his arms with just his gaze, but he wanted to go with you. It made you unable to stop smiling, even if large crowds weren’t your thing. You had planned to reject him at first, but he shot you those lovely puppy dog eyes and you couldn’t resist. It was almost as if his powers did work on you, if only a tiny bit.

You sat in front of his vanity as he did your face with just the tiniest hints of make up. It was relaxing watching him in his element like that and you found that you liked how your reflection looked in the mirror.

“Oh, darling, you look beautiful,” Asmo cooed, making butterflies go off in your stomach. “I can’t wait to dress you up next. I may not be able to keep my hands off of you. I’m going to make you look so good.”

You held still as he easily applied a blush that perfectly suited your skin tone, barely visible but it gave your cheeks a warm glow. 

You spoke when he moved to admire his handiwork, gently tilting your head with delicate fingers. “What if I want my hands on you instead?”

You saw his eyes light up, a smile akin to a cat satisfied with the milk its been drinking curling along his lips. He moved in close and you struggled to not just plant your lips on his. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear you say that to me? Oh, so long, darling.”

“I can say plenty more.”

He dove in to kiss you suddenly. You reciprocated, his lips feeling soft and plush against yours. He tasted a little sweet, too, like expensive chocolates and sparkling wine. You weren’t able to savor the moment before he pulled back, eyes glimmering dangerously.

“I don’t want to go to The Fall anymore. Instead, I want to stay here with you in my room _all night long._ ” Asmo got close to your face as he spoke, his last few words slipping across your skin like fine silk. “And I know you want the same. I can smell the decadant scent of you getting wet already.”

You squeezed your thighs together, embarassed but not surprised. He is the Avatar of Lust, after all. It’s in his nature to notice these sorts of things. 

You reached a hand up, fingertips touching his bare chest. The shirt he was wearing was flowy, the front dipping down to show the skin that you wanted to feel. He delighted in your touch and you felt braver, spanning the width of your fingers and palm across his chest. He was soft and smooth to the touch. You could see his nipples just barely being shown, pink and pretty and you ached to touch him more.

“Tell me, darling,” his lips ghosted over yours, trailing to your ear to whisper. “What is it you desire?”

That was a dangerous question. Especially one from a demon if lust. Yet, since it was Asmo, you knew he’d treat you just wonderfully in bed. You looked into his eyes and you let your want be known in your gaze. You wanted to feel him, all of him, but you didn’t want it in the way he thought you did.

“I want to watch you writhe in your sheets. I desire to see you fall apart from my doing.” You held his stare, watching the way he went from surprise to intrigue. “I want to make a mess of you”

Asmo sucked in a breath, a plump bottom lip being pulled between his teeth only to come back out shiny with his saliva. You wanted to lick him there. 

“You know just how to rile me up, sweet thing.” He placed a heated kiss to your lips and you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, trying to keep him close. He broke away with a tender laugh and you couldn’t help but to smile. “Follow me. I want to show you something.”

You stood, watching him turn and walk. You caught a glimpse of his erection straining through his tight pants before he set off with you in tow. Asmo led you to his private bathroom. You always liked being in his bathroom. It always smelled faintly of roses from his rose petal baths. You remember a time where he had offered to take one of those baths with you after you complained about sharing with everyone else. You almost accepted his offer but declined, not ready at the time for the offer he was truly giving you.

He took a hard right and stopped at a large set of double doors. 

He looked at you over his shoulder, smirking at you. “This is my prized collection. Take a look and see what piques your interest.”

Then he swung the doors opened and your jaw flew open so fast you’re surprised it didn’t just land on the floor. Inside were various sex toys, some ranging from tame to extreme. You were so busy staring that you didn’t even notice Asmo turning to leave until he had closed your open mouth with a finger under your chin.

“Feel free to take your time. I’ll be waiting for you.” He winked, gave you a quick kiss, then was gone into his bedroom.

You looked back to his sex toy emporium deluxe, feeling a little intimadted. You strayed from the more hardcore of his toys and went to the tamer section. Everything was sorted nicely, making it easy to find what you were looking for. In the end, you held three tiny bullet vibes, a bright pink dildo, a small reel of body safe tape, and a little bottle of lube. It was a bit of a hassle to hold everything, but you made it work.

When you made it back out into Asmo’s bedroom, you stopped dead in your tracks. Asmo was bare from head to toe, legs spread and fingers knuckle deep in his asshole. From how slick it sounded, you wouldn’t need the lube you had brought. In fact, he had a similar bottle opened on his bedside table. 

He looked ravishing like that, however, cheeks a pretty pink tint to match his tongue that darted out of his mouth. His eyes were half lidded, lips curled into a sinful smile. His body was lean, smooth and hairless, perfect for running your hands all over.

You stepped closer to him and he finally turned his smile your way. You bit your lip and set the toys down on his vanity to strip yourself. Asmo kept fingering himself as you did so, the lewd sound intoxicating to you.

“So I was right to start like this then,” he suddenly spoke, pulling his fingers from himself to point at the dildo you had picked back up. “I knew you’d want to stuff me full.”

You smiled, picking up said dildo. “I want to do more than stuff you, Asmo. I said I want to make you fall apart. And I wanna be a little selfish while I do so.”

Asmo spread his legs further as you crawled up on the bed and settled between them. Up close, you could see his cock straining, precum slipping down to his balls. You scanned your eyes to rove up his body, his nipples catching your eye again before you settled on his face.

“Then what are we waiting for? Take me however you wish, sweet thing.” Asmo purred the words at you, easily falling back against his pillows. “I know I’m going to enjoy every second of it.”

You slid the dildo across his cock, up his stomach and chest, and up to his mouth. He quickly parted his lips for the toy, letting you push it into his mouth. You pushed and pulled the psuedo cock in his mouth, his lips sealing around it nicely as he sucked. He looked good like that, lips puckered, eyes half lidded and hair gently mussed. 

You brought a spare hand up to grip his cock, stroking in time with your speed on the dildo. He mewled around it, hips rolling to feel more. Then, you ducked your head down, licking across one of his pretty nipples. He full body shuddered, a low moan trying to escape him. You made sure to thoroughly play with both nipples, coating them in your saliva as you licked, sucked, and nibbled on them. 

Asmo moved more franticaly, his hands playing with whichever nipple you decided to abandon for a short while. You sped up your pace, thrusting the toy and strokjng him faster in tandem. You saw his eyelids flutter when you did that, a low moan leaving him. You laved your tongue against his chest, seemingly not able to get enough of the feeling of his pert nipples against your tongue. Still, you had more you planned to do to him and while this was fun, you wanted a little extra.

You pulled the toy from his mouth, rising from his chest. He panted as soon as it was gone, looking at you with blown pupils. You didn’t give him much time to recuporate before you dived down for another kiss, slipping your tongue into his mouth. Again, he tasted of expensive chocolates and sparkling wine, the combo resting in your mouth as you swirled your tongues together. He was an excellent kisser, of course, taking your breath away before you pulled back.

“ _Sweet thing_ , you,” he whispered, sending shivers down your spine. “Please tell me you still want to use those vibrators on me. I haven’t been this hard in ages.”

You felt satisfied with that what he said, confidencd bubbling up within you. “Of course, Asmo. I wouldn’t leave you like this.”

Then you got up from the bed, grabbing the vibes and tape. You bounded back to him, excitement at watching him beg driving you. First, you took the dildo and swirled it around his asshole, watching as it twitched. 

He whined, reaching down and spreading his cheeks further apart for you. “You know where to put it.”

“Someone’s getting eager.”

“You are, too. I can smell it in the air.”

He was right, so you relented, pushing the toy inside his ass. He threw his head back to moan at that, legs spreading impossibly wider as you kept pushing until it was all the way inside. Instead of thrusting it in and out of him, you took one of the tiny vibes and taped it to the underside of his cock right underneath the head. You shot him a devious smirk then clicked the little button on the bottom, bringing it to life. 

Asmo’s body jerked at the feeling, a shuddering moan escaping him. You took a moment to admire how his blush spread further across his cheeks, how his parted lips were puffy from sucking on the dildo. You turned on another vibe and brought it to his chest, starting with the aerola to circle. He whimpered, a sound you wanted to dedicate to memory, and pushed his delicate chest towards the vibrator. You moved it slowly, letting the vibrations tease him. Occasionaly, you would ghost it across his nipple and he would whine for more. It was intoxicating to you, like you had too much to drink. You wanted to push him further. You knew he’d be able to take it.

“Such a devillish girl,” Asmo managed to moan out, looking up at you. 

“Just what I want to be,” you replied before pressing the vibe down directly over his nipple.

He jerked and let out a pretty whine, suddenly cumming. You watched with rapt fascination as his hips jerked upwards, cum landing on his chest and stomach. Even with his release, you didn’t turn off the vibrator that wss attached to him. You took the time to tap both other vibrators to his nipples, making sure both were buzzing to life on him.

Asmo writhed, cock still rock hard and hands gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. He gasped and moaned as you watched with a sadistic eye. It felt good to know that you could have the Avatar of Lust himself writhing underneath you like that. Just time for the final touches.

You took the dildo you left in his ass and started to drill him with it, the lube from earlier providing the perfect slickness to help you out.

“ _Yesss!_ ” Asmo rocked his hips to feel more, looking down at you with an expression of pure pleasure. “Fuck me! Take me! Don’t stop, darling, _please_ , don’t stop!”

You took hold of his cock, stroking just underneath his vibe as you kept thrusting the toy in his ass, adoring how he reacted so beautifully. “I wouldn’t dream of it, _darling._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Leviathan Fanart that inspired the fic  
> https://twitter.com/3ndjuice/status/1310023888928231424


End file.
